The purpose of this study is to determine if psyllium supplemented foods with cholesterol lowering behavior counseling given to moderately hypercholesteremic study participants will more favorable affect plasma lipid and liproproteins compared with study participants in a usual care (control ) group. We will also determine if the study participants who have access to psyllium supplement foods and the cholesterol lowering behavior counseling will have more favorable food patterns (e.g. eat more whole grain bread products and less saturated fat from animal products ) compared with usual care study participants.